


On Second Thought (Maybe This Party Isn't So Bad)

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Christmas Party, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “Alright I'm going, one would think you don't want me around or something. Maybe you can talk to Ben if you decide you want some company tonight.” Mitaka laughed as he finally moved away from Armitage and headed out to meet some of the others.Armitage sat at the bar, nursing his whiskey and fighting off the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Pale skin flushed bright red at the thought of talking to his crush, Ben Solo, alone. It was all he could do to get two words out around the man when they were at work and surrounded by others.





	On Second Thought (Maybe This Party Isn't So Bad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renamidala/gifts).



> A gift to Renamidala for the Kylux Secret Santa 2017  
> You can check out their awesome tumblr at [junkside](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)
> 
> My very first time writing Benarmie so I do hope they turned out okay.

“Tell me again why exactly I am here?” 

“Because the bosses made attendance to the Office Christmas Party mandatory this year.” Mitaka sighed as he repeated himself for at least the fourth time tonight since picking his friend up. 

“You could have told everyone I was sick.”

“I suck at lying and you know it Armie. Besides it was either me or Phasma, and at least I let you pick your own outfit.” Mitaka pointed out as he and Armitage walked through the large double doors to the hotel ballroom that their employer, First Order Exports, had rented out for the evening. The annual Christmas Party was always a huge affair and very few of the employees ever missed it. 

Armitage had made a point of skipping it the last three years running and had been planning to do the same this year. A company wide email from CEO Snoke had snipped that idea quick enough when he stated that attendance this year was mandatory for all those in a management position. Armitage didn't know what the old man was playing at but he was sure to find out sooner or later.

“If you need me I’ll be at the bar.” Armitage sighed. Thanks was one of the only good thing about these stupid parties, open bar.

“Armie…”

“I am here, I will even play nice, but I certainly won't be able to unless I have at least one drink in me.” Armitage said, heading to the bar. 

He knew Mitaka was just trying to help, but his friend should go have fun and enjoy himself, not feel like he needed to babysit Armitage. “Go find Phasma and have fun, I'll be here I promise.”

“If you're sure…” Mitaka said after a moment. He couldn't deny he would love to make the rounds tonight and maybe see Phasma for a bit.

“Yes I'm sure, now shoo,” Armitage motioned his friend away as he reached the bar, quickly placing an order and grabbing a seat. He would be just fine here in the corner away from everyone else.

“Alright I'm going, one would think you don't want me around or something. Maybe you can talk to Ben if you decide you want some company tonight.” Mitaka laughed as he finally moved away from Armitage and headed out to meet some of the others.

Armitage sat at the bar, nursing his whiskey and fighting off the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Pale skin flushed bright red at the thought of talking to his crush, Ben Solo, alone. It was all he could do to get two words out around the man when they were at work and surrounded by others. 

He knew it was a one sided and hopeless infatuation with the other, knew someone like Ben, a man who could have literally anyone he wanted, would never be interested in someone like Armitage. After all who would want an introverted, sarcastic, and scrawny workaholic such as himself? Certainly not Snoke's Golden child Ben Solo.

And wasn't that just great, now he had gotten himself depressed. Knocking back his drink he motioned to the bartender for another.

“Call me crazy but seems to me a party is supposed to be fun. You look like your boyfriend just left you for a tall gorgeous blonde over near the Christmas tree.” 

Armitage choked on his drink and turned wide eyes up towards the brunette towering over his seated form. The blush he had finally managed to get under control was fighting to make a return appearance. Looking away from Ben and back at his drink, he tried to make sense of what the other had just said.

“Boyfriend?” Armitage managed, doing his best to keep his voice steady. Though as he watched Ben take the empty seat at the bar next to his own, Armitage felt his breath catch in his throat. Why was Ben here? Or rather, why was he talking to Armitage instead of chatting up some sexy thing to take home or talking to the brass to maybe further his career?

“Yeah the mousey little brunette you are always with? Mitaka I think his name is. Did you two have a falling out or something? Seems like he left you here pretty quick to be at Phasma’s side.” Ben said softly before placing a drink order.

“Mitaka and I are not together.” Armitage explained quickly. He would never understand why everyone thought they were an item. They never had been, one reason due to Armitage’s crush on the man currently at his side and two the Mitaka had been carrying a torch for Phasma as long as Armitage had known the two. Plus the fact that even though Armitage was known to take male and female lovers on occasion, rare as it was, Mitaka was only interested in blond Amazon's and Armitage definitely didn't fit that bill.

“Well obviously if the way you are kicking back those drinks is anything to go by.” Ben replied.

“No I mean, we were never together. He fancies Phasma, always has, and my taste tend to run a bit more… physically fit… I mean not that he isn't fit but he's, nevermind forget I said anything.’’ Armitage choked out, face burning as he wished a hole would open beneath his feet and swallow him whole. Anything to get him out of this embarrassing situation.

“He is a bit of a pipsqueak isn't he.” Ben chuckled.

“What do you want?” Armitage asked, having had enough of whatever this was.

“I thought you looked lonely so figured you might like some company.” Ben offered.

“Pull the other one. You and I hardly speak to one another outside a team project from Snoke. So I ask again, why are you here? There are any number of other people in this room I am sure you would enjoy keeping company.” Armitage snapped. Finishing the rest of his whiskey he slammed the glass back down in the bar and caught the bartenders eye. Offering a tight smile as another drink was placed in front of him. Though as he brought it to his lips, he was surprised to find a large hand over the top of the glass pressing it back down to the bar top.

“You'd be wrong. There is no one else I would rather talk with tonight, and the only reason I haven't sooner is because I thought that you and that little guy were together. I didn't want to get in the way of that if you were happy with him. However, when I thought you had broken up, I figured now was my chance to get to know you.” Ben admitted softly. Never once looking away from stunned blue eyes.

“Y-you… I don't…” Armitage struggled to find the words he wanted but ultimately gave up and buried his bright red face in his hands. “I'm dreaming aren't I? I fell asleep waiting for Mitaka to pick me up for the Christmas Party and I'm dreaming.”

“Hux?” Ben questioned, concern heavy in his voice.

“Of all the damn...I can't believe you choose now and here to tell me this.” Armitage said. “Do you have any idea…”

“Exactly how much have you had to drink Hux?” Ben asked.

“Not nearly enough. Were you serious?” 

“About wanting to get to know you better? Yes I was, I mean I am. I have been wanting to ask you out since Snoke first introduced us. But I'm not a homewrecker and I know myself well enough to know that if I had tried to so much as befriend you I wouldn't be able to help wanting more. So I kept myself away from you and your friends, removing any temptation I could.” Ben confirmed quietly.

Armitage simply looked at Ben for several long moments, shaking his head finally and grabbing his drink, throwing it back, slamming it down and tangling his now free hand into Ben’s shirt and pulling him in closer. “We are not going to have this talk here where everyone can see me make a fool out of myself. So you have ten minutes to meet me on the rooftop or I am going to come back down here and drink until I blackout and forget this night ever happened.”

Releasing his hold on the others shirt, he tossed down some cash for the bartender, turned on his heel and started making his way to the entrance. He could feel his nerves twisting and knotting in his stomach, making him feel vaguely nauseated. It could be the three drinks he had had on an empty stomach, but he doubted that. Reaching the elevator, Armitage refused to look behind him to see if Ben was following him or not. If he was then Armitage had enough liquid courage in him to do what he needed and if he wasn't… well like he had said. Blackout drunk seemed like a good idea.

**********

Shivering in the cold night air, Armitage wished he had brought a warmer jacket. Though to be fair he hadn't planned on meeting someone on the roof of the hotel tonight either. It was too early to get his hopes up that Ben might be willing to keep him warm though. He still wasn't sure of this sudden desire of Ben's to talk to him and 'get to know him better’. 

“There you are, you don't make it easy to find you do you?” Ben smiled as he found Armitage tucked into a little nook where the wind wasn't so bad.

“I'm surprised you actually came.” Armitage admitted, ignoring the question. 

“You thought I wouldn't?”

“What I think is you have been put up to this by someone as a joke. Poor Armitage, pining after a guy he can't have and all that. I imagine it would be good for a few laughs at the least, especially if it's one of the Golden Trio that got you to do this, they despise me. Or maybe you're just bored and decided I looked lonely and would be an easy target for some entertainment tonight. Am I getting close?” Armitage sneered, eyes like ice as they stared Ben down.

Armitage was honestly surprised by the mix of genuine hurt and anger that flared in those warm brown eyes. 

“Why would you even think I would do such a thing? If that's how low I seem to you… maybe I shouldn't have even bothered trying to work up the courage to talk to you.” Ben snapped.

“I ask because it wouldn't be the first time someone I was interested in had done it to me. Besides what could someone like you even be interested in me for?” Armitage asked in a softer voice. 

“Why wouldn't I be interested in you? Have you ever looked in a mirror? Has no one ever told you what you're like during your speeches to your team?” Ben asked in disbelief.

“I look in the mirror and see a man thin as a scrap of paper and just as useless. Eyes too cold, skin too pale, and all sharp angles. I have been told many many times I am in love with the sound of my own voice which is the only reason I do speeches that no one cares about. I am an introvert that needs his best friends to check up on him every few days to make sure he’s remembered to eat. I see someone who has nothing but their job to keep them company on lonely nights. I see someone whos sole bright spot in their day is seeing you at work and hoping for nothing more than a smile and a hello. 

“So yeah it's not so far fetched to think this is all just a joke and I'm gonna go home tonight feeling more alone than ever. Because now you know the kind of person I am and I'm sure I’ve ruined any interest you may have actually had in me.” Armitage whispered, eyes locked on the ground, unwilling to see pity in Ben's eyes.

“You haven't ruined anything.” Ben finally said gently. 

Armitage gasped softly as Ben brought a hand up and brushed it against one icy cheek. Fingers resting under his chin and nudging Armitage's head up so Ben could meet his eyes.

“Let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a remarkable man that has risen to the top of this company with no help from anyone. I see someone who only asks for the best from everyone cause that's what they put in. I see the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life, your pale skin is so lovely, your eyes are are not as cold as you think.” Ben murmured, bring his other hand up to rest on Armitage's other cheek, holding him in place. Making sure he could see the truth in his eyes with every word Ben spoke. 

“I have seen the warmth in them when you're talking to Mitaka and Phasma. I have burned with jealousy for years when I see you smile at one of them. And don't get me started on your hair, I swear I see it in my dreams and every time I close my eyes.

“You're not useless, you're not unattractive, and you have a brilliant mind that I can't help but be intrigued by. So yes I'm still interested, no it's not a joke and I would very much like it if you’d let me take you on a date tomorrow night.” Ben finished, a bit breathlessly.

Armitage could do nothing but stare at Ben, mouth opened slightly in surprise and eyes wide. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to make himself answer, overwhelmed at the honesty Ben had just shown him. Deciding actions would speak louder than words, Armitage moved forward as quickly as he could, needing to so as not to lose his nerve, and kissed Ben.

He could feel the sudden tensing of those broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Ben's neck. He smiled into the kiss as he felt it all drain away and Ben melt into him. Ben's hands releasing his face only to have his arms lower before wrapping around Armitage's waist. Large, warm hands grasping at a small waist and pulling him closer. Armitage moaned low in his throat as he felt warmth surround him, and he pressed closer to Ben.

“I take it that's a yes?” Ben gasped as they finally pulled apart.

“That is very much a yes!” Armitage laughed, he was amazed at how happy he felt right then. “And I wanna say that I am sorry for what I said earlier. That was inexcusable of me, regardless of any doubts I may have had.”

“Its behind us. I won't let it slide so easy if it happens again though.” Ben swore.

“It won't I promise.” Armitage promised, tucking his head under Ben's neck and relaxing in his arms. 

This was almost too good to be true. But… he wanted it so bad. He finally had something… someone… that he wanted. He didn't have to be alone any more.

“So where you think of taking me on this date?”

“Ever been to a Planetarium Hux?” Ben asked, tightening his hold on the other. 

“I have not, I never wanted to go alone.” Armitage admitted.

“Well I have always wanted to watch the stars with you. So if you would do me the pleasure of going with me tomorrow, it would make this whole stupid party of Snoke's worth it.’’ Ben said.

“One condition.”

“Oh?”

“It’s Armitage, not Hux.” 

“I think that's doable. Now Armitage I do believe I want to kiss you again.” Ben murmured, leaning in once more and doing just that.

Armitage decided then that maybe Office Christmas Parties were not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)


End file.
